The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 November 2018
23:59-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:59-33 GTG 23:59-38 bye 00:01-26 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:02-39 @admins: should there be a category for sandboxes 00:03-46 I don't see why there should be. 00:03-48 So how long does it take for chat join and leave to update? 00:04-00 But I'm not necessarily opposed to the idea. 00:04-07 and welcome* 00:04-12 all 3of em 00:04-13 Should be immediate. 00:04-17 Depending on the cache. 00:04-20 About 24 hours, actually. 00:04-26 Oh 00:04-39 Oh, really? 00:04-40 I was wondering if I did something wrong 00:04-45 because nothing changed 00:04-50 And Rick, that sounds good to me. 00:04-50 Would help navigate around sandboxes. 00:05-53 andrew i'm sorry for asking so many times but have you read the mysterious light 00:06-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:06-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:06-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:07-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:07-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:08-04 ok 00:08-09 I did 00:08-32 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 00:12-15 so here's why i don't like fairies: 00:12-15 - Euclid was apparently entirely free of paranormal phenomenon before the demons invaded (i think, correct me if i'm wrong) 00:12-15 - i can't see why fairies would be native to eden either. i can understand why angels are there and with demons it kind of makes sense (demons are fallen angels) but fairies just aren't associated with heaven or the garden of eden at all 00:13-12 SpongeBobiaChatBot: 00:13-12 Please do not caps. 00:13-20 This chat bot is a god 00:13-34 SpongeBobiaChatBot: 00:13-34 excuse me can you not 00:15-41 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:15-42 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:18-46 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:20-34 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 00:21-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:22-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:22-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:23-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:30-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:33-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:33-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:33-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:34-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:34-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:34-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:35-37 /sendannouncment . 00:35-45 Hmph. 00:35-57 /sendannouncement South Ferry 00:37-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:37-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:39-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:39-16 Aight. 00:40-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:40-19 hewwo uwu 00:41-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:41-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:41-38 TG. 00:41-52 * Hi, TG. 00:42-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-41 TG. 00:43-45 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:44-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:45-33 satan is in minecraft 00:46-14 omg 00:47-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:48-22 what the flip 00:48-31 we actually had members in ADD today and no one talked on main we were all PMing each other and Hart got left out of it 00:48-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:48-36 not in my Christian minecraft server 00:48-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:49-26 Rick can you ban him from my Christian minecraft server 00:50-02 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 00:50-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:50-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:51-04 > Rick Sanhez has joined The Demon's Light. 00:51-04 what the heck 00:51-29 :) 00:51-38 @bob https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UurfOE1Tinc 00:52-58 when someone swears on your minecraft server﻿ 00:54-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:54-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:56-03 what the flip 00:56-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:58-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:59-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:02-04 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:DoubleRedirects 01:02-04 Hmph. 01:02-23 Disgraceful 01:03-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:03-33 Basically all of them can't be completed by non-administrators. 01:03-45 Ye, I completed the ones I could. 01:03-57 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:04-03 Kirkburn said he's going to look into fixing the rest eventually. 01:04-23 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:04-36 Why the flip are they doing this 01:06-14 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:06-52 What? 01:08-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:08-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:09-55 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:09-57 ~ Xxnartuo has joined the chat ~ 01:10-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:16-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:16-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:18-15 ~ Xxnartuo has left the chat ~ 01:19-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:19-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:19-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:21-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:21-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:21-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:25-19 One month 01:25-57 One month from now is when TDL will be abandoned* 01:26-24 Hmph. 01:28-59 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:29-08 hm 01:29-17 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:29-20 Bored. 01:29-27 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:29-55 i keep slacking off on the mysterious light rewrite 01:30-45 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:30-46 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:30-55 ~ AndrewAwesome100 has left the chat ~ 01:32-23 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:33-45 Welcome. 01:34-12 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:36-56 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:38-44 Don't be lon 01:38-46 g 01:39-03 anyone on 01:39-56 for I may be asleep 01:40-17 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:40-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:44-56 Going AFK for a bit. 01:46-44 I see Dancer19 is disabled 01:47-00 Interestin'. 01:47-12 Probably underage 01:47-17 Heading out now 01:47-18 \o 01:47-24 \o 01:48-32 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:50-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:53-10 I am the big mod. 01:53-57 Seems tkf forgot Bigger Mod C.Syde65 was here 01:54-18 Nope. ;) 01:54-19 I'm not that big. 01:54-39 If need be, I could literally overthrow Syde. 01:55-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:55-20 Welcome, TG. 01:55-26 Hmph 01:55-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:55-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:55-40 (content) 01:56-45 https://memegenerator.net/img/images/600x600/71510735/perhaps-cow-perhaps.jpg 01:58-28 >Wiki linked on CCC. 01:58-38 >User: I just got blocked there. 01:58-43 That was quick af. Tf did they do there 02:01-48 Lol 02:02-13 I want to eat something but I literally just brushed my teeth ; w ; 02:02-23 ; w ; 02:02-31 Seems TKF used ; w ; 02:02-39 Seems TKF used ; w ; 02:04-23 My friend just hung up on me and now im bored :C 02:04-32 :C 02:04-32 I've been bored for hours. 02:04-36 And I want to eat something :C 02:04-36 #FirstWorldProblems 02:04-52 Poor, poor Dippy. 02:04-59 He ain't gonna make AR. 02:04-59 I tried to save 'em. 02:05-20 just aet something than brush your teeth ageine bruh 02:05-21 +f 02:05-28 I don't feel like it tho ; - ; 02:05-49 Will BH vote to save Dippy? :) 02:07-15 Are the AR right now 02:07-18 tell me, 02:07-19 Sure 02:07-39 Seems Views06 used the BIG MOD meme in PM 02:07-48 Huh??? 02:07-51 Huh??? 02:07-54 Huh??? 02:08-48 korra should talk,, like this,, for a day !!! it would be v interesting .... 02:09-10 No. 02:09-28 I am truly happy that Big Mod, an original TKF meme, has reached global status. 02:09-51 Soon everyone on the globe will use it 02:09-56 Me too, tkf 02:11-15 Usually, I just steal South's memes. 02:11-15 But nope. bI made this one this time. 02:12-01 TDL should write a disstrack 02:12-23 A disstrack for every TDL staff member 02:14-03 Can't wait for the disstrack for me 02:14-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:14-17 Also, i almost said "hiii" on CCC in all caps. 02:14-37 Let it be known Big Mod is not TKF attributed. 02:14-49 In reality it is GoatBoy et. Al 02:14-49 . 02:14-56 I created it, sadly. 02:15-04 KGB heard me say it and he thought it was a legit thing. 02:15-15 It was GoatBoy et al 02:15-43 Incorrect. 02:15-52 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:15-57 omg guys 02:16-02 Hey Stlijku! o/ 02:16-20 Im about to creait this realy funny meme 02:16-29 Wtf is this. 02:16-41 Koa version :P 02:16-43 o*g 02:17-26 Well 02:17-35 I got it from somewhere else, and I'm gonna replace the site with FANDOM 02:17-41 Where should I post it? 02:17-47 #memes on TDLD, ig. 02:17-54 ok 02:18-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:18-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:18-27 Also, for some reason, Icy kept showing pictures of anime girls with MAGA hats. 02:18-32 It seems CS65 got to him. 02:18-34 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:21-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:23-23 Hmph 02:23-43 Dippy is doomed here and ESB :) 02:24-05 Dippy gonna be saved on ESB. 02:24-05 I will make sure of it. 02:24-43 I suppose tkf will PM someone with "PLEASE! Save DIppy, vote keep on Admin Reviews!" 02:24-54 Nah, 02:24-55 Incorrect. 02:24-59 He's gonna be like, 02:25-06 I will PM them with classic CS65 "Vote! ;(" 02:25-38 "/me hugs :) Vote :D" 02:25-42 https://memegenerator.net/img/images/600x600/71510735/perhaps-cow-perhaps.jpg @Akumi 02:27-25 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:708981#3 02:27-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:27-58 Welcome, Mess. 02:28-16 hey moh 02:28-19 Wtsfudge baseball hitter! 02:28-28 Stop! 02:28-30 Look, 02:28-34 Chase McFly never did anything to you! 02:28-45 :( 02:29-06 he stole my tuna 02:29-15 Back now. 02:29-19 He burned my shake 02:29-36 Sheet. 02:30-20 night tdl